One Day
by AnimeFANforeverMORE
Summary: One day, all it took was one day. Bonnie's life fell apart. Her friends abandoned her. Her magic stopped working. She is all alone. But one contact with Kol Mikaelson sparks hope in her magic and social life bonnie/kol. non-con
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I have been addicted to Konnie Fandoms as they are AWESOME. Kol's death was beyond horrid. It is imspired slightly by "just listen"by Sarah Dessen;by the way read as it is awesome. This is a bit AU as it is not set in a certain time. After the Mikaelson ball but Alaric is still alive...ect. Also warning this does include a bit of non-con but not detailed.

Please review

* * *

One day that is all it took. One day it took for Bonnie's life to be turned upside down and back to utter day.  
One more day. One more and the summer break will have ended. One more day and she was back to high school again. One more day till her last year of Mystic Fall high school. One more.  
Bonnie sat in her bath. Sunlight shining through the window, making the water look beautiful. It was scolding hot, so hot it would leave a red imprint on Bonnie's caramel skin. One more day Bonnie chanted in her head. One more day and she could no longer hide. It wasn't fair. Three months of summer break didn't feel like enough. The three months flew by in Bonnie's mind. Tears fell from her eyes, into the water. Bonnie looked down at her self she had lost weight. Bonnie let out a sad sob. One day. She may have just spent the last two years in the world of supernatural but the last three months had been the hardest.  
Bonnie's head slipped beneath the water. She hated feeling so helpless. Her powers gone. She felt empty. Occassionally she would get a spark of power. A candle had caught alight to be blown out the next second. She was so far from her magic it wasn't fair. She felt useless, worthless and dirty. It had been two months since it had happened.  
The Original family had made no advancements. No evil scheme above Rebekah's petty snarks and childish games with Elena. Even Tyler had came home, Klaus wasn't too pleased with that fact but Klaus' recent fancy to Caroline stopped him from killing Tyler. Only just. But it all changed when they attended a house party. One of the girls from their Holmes, one of the richest people in Mystic falls. It was full of people, too many bodies and Bonnie had been forced into it by Elena and Caroline. She felt helpless with out her powers. She headed upstairs into one of the free bedrooms, to get some space. It was then it happened...

_flashback-

Bonnie frowned letting out a relieved breth as she closed the door behind her. She was wearing a red summer dress and flat shoes. Her hair curled and tied back. She walked over to the brown leather sofa at the end of the bedroom away from the obvious guest bed. The already thumping music started to climb more decibels getting louder and louder. Bonnie's headache starting to reach a climax of ultimate pain. She slumped onto the sofa letting her head fall into her hands. She didn't hear someone approach her.  
"tyler what are you doing here?"she asked. He didn't respond just advanced towards her with a predatory look in his eye. Bonnie looked uneasily at the Hybrid.  
"Tyler what are yo-"she said, but Tyler grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.  
"Tyler get off of me"She yelled struggling against his hold. But he didn't instead he forced his mouth onto hers. She screamed and struggled but it caused her more pain.  
"shut up you fucking Witch"He snarled at her his eyes going black veins appearing under his eyes. "you keep screaming I will break your pretty little neck witch. Then I will go find you father and tear him limb from limb"he growled into her ear, his breath seeped with alcohol. He started to forcefully remove his clothes as well as hers, Bonnie tried to fight back but only received a broken rib in return.  
Bonnie let out another sob. It all changed. A red headed girl from Caroline's history class walked in assuming Bonnie was having sex with Tyler willingly and ran and told Caroline. It spirled after that. Caroline lost it. She screamed and swore and curses. She hated Bonnie. But Bonnie was to scared and too hurt to say anything back. She hadn't seen Carloine since. Elene of course took Caroline's side and so did most of Mystic Falls high school after all Caroline was the slice of American pie everyone wanted to be who won't take her side.  
"you tell Caroline or anyone, I will find your father, and any other family member you have and kill them and then I will come back for you" Tyler's last words to her before he left her that night echoed through her head everyday and night.  
One more day. She would have to face them all, she would go from Judgy to being judged. Hated and cut out. One more day. One more day till Bonnie Bennet shows her face in Mystic Falls public since that day happened. One more day.

* * *

good/bad please tell me as I need to know. Review please do I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews loved them. To answer some questions.  
#1-No Klaus did not compel Tyler to attack Bonnie, but that idea it cross my mind but I am a huge fan of Klaroline and I may add hints of it in this story not sure.  
#2- I love Caroline, so I wont portray her as a utter bitch. She is just going to be avoiding Bonnie as well...CANT SPOIL STORY  
#3- reason I picked Tyler, don't like him personally. Other reason why I picked Tyler which is more valid, in 1st epi ever, he is pratically forcing him self on Vikki till Jeremy butts in. Also he seems quiet violent.  
#4-anymore questions just ask in review and I will answer  
Thanks for read and FYI, I love this woman (AnimeFANforevermore) as she is like my proxy because she posts because I can't. She is awesome so thank you woman. This story has been posted on AO3 under the same name "one more day" as that is the only way I can post, but fanfiction net is way better but I cant post :(. Also it had alternate chapters on their only minor rewrites but still worth checking out as first chapter is completely different See ya please review BYE.

* * *

"God I look pathetic"Bonnie muttered to her self. She was stood looking at her self in the mirror. She had lost an awful lot of weight. At first because she was scared and off of her appetite, then as the weeks progressed, disgust set in disgusted with her self feeling dirty and sick all of the time. But thankful she did get her appetite and slowly started to regain the weight she had lost. But she was shopping two weeks ago for food and had seen Jeremy. Jeremy, her friend Jeremy. But he just kept looking at her. His face unreadable. She raised her hand to wave, it shoke. He didn't wave back, narrowed his eyes almost into a scowl and walked away. To make things worse, was talking to the cashier as she stood in line about how her youngest was starting Mystic Fall high school in two weeks and how excited he was.  
That is when the fear and utter sickness set in. She would have to see them all again. Caroline, Elena and everyone. What frightened her the most was Jeremy who wasn't even directly involved hated her. How would Caroline act? that is what made Bonnie sick. She had practically ran out of the store and threw up near her car. Her chunky Monkey and cereal forgotten.

"it has been three months Bonnie, Man up, You're a Bennet and Bennets don't run away"Bonnie repeated to her self for the sixth time. She looked different. Everyone could see that. Her caramel skin was pale. Her normally lovely wavy dark hair, was pulled up on her head. Even her wardrobe was less colourful and more covering. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. They were still and big and green as ever. They looked bigger now her face was slimmer.

Bonnie sat in her car. The smell of sage and mint filtered through the air. This made Bonnie smile. It made her think of times when none of this had happened. She hadn't been in her since her panic at the supermarket. She sat in her car lost in her thought for sometime. Just thinking. But when the bell ring she jumped almost a foot of her seat. Bonnie was suddenly hit with a wave of panic. Three months to get over this. To get ready for school. But three months wasn't enough. Bonnie felt like bambi when he first tried to walk, her legs shaking as she went to home room. But she was a Bennet so when she reached home room was was strong and not shaking she was composed.  
"I am a Bennet. I am a Bennet. Bennets don't run" she chanted through out her head as she sat in her seat avoiding Caroline's and Elena's sight of view.

.o0o.

"Miss Bennet, name three limitations of the Constructivist theory"Ms Lyn said as Bonnie sat at the back in her Psychology class. She had been avoiding drawing attention to her self.  
"I...um...I dont know"She said her voice wavering slightly but she doubt anyone could tell.  
"Miss Bennet, I suggest you start listening or you might start to make your self a reputation"Ms Lyn said. Bonnie broke inside, she knew Ms Lyn meant a different type of reputation but one way or another she had a reputation.

.o0o.

The inevitable happened. The lunch bell had rang. Bonnie had been smart. She was a Bennet after all. She had put her stuff from her locker just before the bell goes for next period. But it was lunch and as tradition. Elena waited for Caroline outside of her locker. Elena's locker just happened to be right next to Bonnie's. The only thing that was a plus was it was only Elena. Bonnie didn't duck her head. She stood up straight and proud.  
"Bennets don't run"  
"hey"Bonnie said to Elena. 'worth a try' Bonnie thought,after all it wasn't like Elena was virgin Mary. Sure she had never cheated her bestfriend by going behind their back and sleeping with their boyfriend like everyone seemed to believe Bonnie did. But Elena did have experience in the who had sex with who feud with the Salvatore brothers.  
"hello"Elena's tone was closed and careful. Afraid she was betraying Caroline, after all Bonnie was the one in the wrong.  
They stood in more awkward silence. Bonnie wanted to scream and shout to her ,reach out. But that though had been buried along time ago. It wasn't just Bonnie, Tyler threatened it was Bonnie's father. She also doubt anyone would believe her. They would just say it was a lie, cry rape to get attention and escape the guilt of being a whore. Bonnie had watched too many LA dramas and that had gotten embedded in her head. Like a religion.  
So they stood in a tension that could have been so thick a dagger may not have been able to pierce it. Bonnie digging through her head for something to say anything. But her time was running out. Caroline was heading over.  
"Hey Elena, ready to go"Caroline said in a cheery voice. Not looking, not even acknowledging Bonnie's existence. Elena looked torn, and Bonnie felt sorry for this. True all the evidence...well rumours were against Bonnie, but her and Elena were inseparable from the age of six. Always have been...well till three months ago. So Bonnie closed her locker as walked away. She would protect her friends, even if she had no magic she could still protect them.

...oooo000ooo...

"Well if it isn't the Bennet witch"Rebekah's clear british voice rang through the small space of grass that Bonnie had taken refuge on.  
"I am not in the mood, for your mind away"Bonnie said her voice strong unwavering.  
"oh don't worry witch no mind games. Nik is the man for the job for I have came to congratulate you on finally leaving the Gilbert girl and Barbie. The greatest accomplishment you will ever make"Rebekah snarled in Elena's direction. Elena's eyes never left Bonnie and Rebekah.  
"Go away Rebekah"Bonnie sighed not in the mood to fight with her.  
"oh you will what. You have no powers witch"Rebekah snarled at her. "no friends,no magic. Hmm what do you have?"Rebekah asked her voice sounded like she was genuinely curious till you saw her menacing smirk and piercing eyes. She was only there to torture and taunt.  
"I said go away"Bonnie growled. God Rebekah would be on the floor if she had her magic. But if she had her magic none of this would have happened.  
"such a bore. Nik was right once the novelty of a witch wears off. It is just horrid boredom"Rebekah drawled before walking away.  
Bonnie let out a groan once Rebekah was out of ear shot and scrubbed her face with her palms. She looked down dejectedly at her sandwich she had been picking at for the last fifteen minutes.  
It was the first day which meant after lunch it was just home room again for two hours. Two hours of home room. So basically two hours of social time that usually she would have enjoyed but she didn't have a social group.  
"I am going home"Bonnie muttered to her self. 'Bennets don't run'rang through Bonnie shook it off. Bennets dont run but no body said anything about hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

yey! Kol has arrived, now I was going to have this scene at the grill but changed my mind as I wanted a new place. Now the following books are not real just figments of my mind, unless there a books called this,(which would be so creepy). The quote from the back is parphrased as I loved the quote and I am not sure how it goes or were it is from.

please review and read adios amigos

* * *

People say being pathetic isn't being a loser or a loner, or someone who is incapable of doing something a normal person can do. People say being pathetic is being human. Being pathetic is when you have the ability to be empathetic and relate to another persons feelings...  
Kol scoffed and rolled his eyes at the summary on the back of the book. Rebekah was right as time went on the literature of humans declined and got overly sentimental.  
Kol was in a book store on the out skirts out of Mystic Falls. 'Matthew's Manuscripts' was what Kol describe as 'the only half decent shop' near Mystic Falls. It sold many genres of music of all ages, some going back to the 1920s. Which is why Kol liked this shop and he bought many albums, songs, and even the second hand records that he could play on Klaus' overly expensive record player.  
But most the shelves were stocked with books. Kol was stood in the self help section hopeing to find a book on computers. Klaus refued to help. Elijah had gone back to Chicargo and Rebekah only told him lies.  
"self help. the only true thing on that bloody book is humans being pathetic"Kol mumbled ramming the book back into its place on the shelf. 'facebook for beginners' and 'how to tweet for hatchlings' and books along thoses lines were sat on the shelf. But Kol over looked the he did not nor will he ever get involved in social networking.

The placid peace of the usually empty store was disrupted by the chrming of the wind chim as a new customer walked in. The Bennet witch. This brought a smirk to Kol's lips and watched as she walked straight to the section on Psychology and sociology.  
Kol studied the Bennet witch. Her whole being pulsed out energy. Energy only a supernatural being can sense. The energy drew him over to her.  
"Hello"he whispered in his dark seductive voice. His breath tickling her neck. Bonnie spun around in fight her eyes narrowing when she saw him. Her heart rate spedd up to unatural levels. This unnerved Kol, sure fear always made the blodd taste sweeter on his victims. But Bonnie wasn't a victim. He enjoyed how he coul;d torment and annoy her and she would fight back strong as always. But now he saw she was almost scared of him. He took a step back. This slowed her heart rate down.  
"hello Kol"she said. "what do you want?"  
"curiousity brought me here little witch"He said  
"why are you curious Kol?Did you just learn to read and decided to get your very own book"She said in a bored tone.  
Bonnie felt almost normal. Her snarky, banner almost flirting comments with Kol hadn't happened in about four months. She had thought he had left town.  
"no, I believe the Early learning books are commonly found in the left side of this store. I am curious why you little witch are here of all places"  
"to buy a book Kol."Bonnie said  
"why not at the 'Mystic Falls fables and co.' why drive all this way?"heaasked his face creeping towards her in a fake mencing way. Bonnie's eyes flashed with something that resembled sadness but she hid it well before spinning around.  
This made Kol frown. One thing he enjoyed about the Bennet witches through out his many years was their fearlessness towards him and their ability to act like equals. Even this Bennet provided that and yet he hadn't seen her for a good three months. Sure he had heard the rumours of her getting her strumpet badge with the wolf. Yeah sure the Bennets were not perfect ideals of virgins but stilll he did fully believe that the rumour was a lie. The witch was judgy and full of morals he didn't see her doing such a thing.  
He went to grab her arm ashis finger brushed her bare arm an electric jolt went through him and a scream rang through his help begging for help followed by darkness.  
"WOAH! Witch what was that?"he asked.  
"I...I...My magic it...you awakened my magic"Bonnie whispered. Touching his hand again. As she did so more electric vibes ran through her.  
"your energy I can feel it"she whispered.  
Kol was aware of her magic loss. It had occured sometime 5 months ago.  
"can you feel the book keepers energy?"Kol asked curious. bonnie looked at Kol again, before turning her attention to the bald guys stood talking on the phone. Her eyes narrowed and her jawline set.  
"no"She whispered her voice sad again.  
"just mine?"Kol asked.  
"just yours"Bonnie said her voice wavering scared and yet excited .


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! HAPPY EASTER TO YOU! And thank you so much to you followers!

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Well, read and review and, well just _**enjoy~**_

.o0o.

"I am worried about Bonnie"Elena said to Damon as they lounged together beneath the covers.  
"really? Is that what you were thinking about when I rocked your world? Bonnie."Damon muttered as Elena's hair fanned out on his abs. She slapped his thigh.  
"I am serious, Damon. She was talking with Rebekah today. She looks really ill"Elena said looking up at Damon through her hair.  
"I mean we haven't seen her since that night."before Damon could comment she continued. "Jer said he saw her once. But he wasn't sure if it was her at first"  
"how so, had judgy changed her hair or sommat?"  
"no Jer said she was just so pale and sickly and thin. I went round to see her but..." Elena trailed off.  
"But what she avoiding you as well"damon asked.  
"yeah I knocked for what seemed like 30 minutes turns out she wasn't in. She has even changed book stores Damon"  
"well she could want some pace. She is usually the Judger not the Judgee"  
"DAMON! She is not being Judged by anyone"  
"news flash Elena she is. Everyone she knows, knows that she bumped uglies with Lockwood"  
"but that is just it. Bonnie wouldn't do something like that. What if she was compelled or something?"  
"Elena, it had been three months and you are only thinking abot this now"Damon asked  
"yeah. At first I was angry with her. But more I thought about it It just doesn't seem like a Bonnie thing to do"  
"then go and ask her"  
"no, it is more complicated then that Damon" She said' Damon let out a frustrated goran.  
"then why bring it up"

.o0o.

Kol was sat on Bonnie's porch bouncing a rubber ball off of her door.  
"did you follow me home?"Bonnie asked when she finally opened her door. Her face portraying annoyance.  
"yes. You just walked out the book store, didn't even buy the books you went for"  
"so"Bonnie replied leaning on her door frame.  
"so. That is your responce. You had lost your magic and first sign of it you run." "why do you even care Kol?"Bonnie asked.  
"Believe it or not. I don't respect many people especially humans-"Kol started before beinning cut off by Bonnie'  
"really! Oh next you might tell me water is wet and we live on earth"Bonnie snapped. This made Kol smirk. He alwayed loved how he could make he bite on any topic.  
"As I was saying, I don't respect people. Humans. But Witches I do. There power is uncanny and I have always held a great respect for witches especially the Bennets. I feel like I owe them something"Kol explained. Bonnie's eyes narrowed.  
"owe them something?"  
"yes. I owe them. My mother was a witch she created me. Then created the curse to preserve me. I roamed the earth for a good 900 years before Klaus daggered me and I have met a great deal of witch. I enjoy them and I made a mistake of trusting the wrong person, it was a bennet witch. Karla I believe her name that helped me. I promised to protect her line. Similar to what that Damon did with Emily" Kol explained.  
"so I owe it to Karla to keep my word and help you"Kol explained.  
"you genuinely want to help me reach out to my magic again"  
"I give you my word"Kol said, Bonnie raised an eyebrow.  
"fine. i Kol Mikaelson give you Bonnie Bennet. My word that my only intentions is to help you reach out to your magic so I can repay my debt to Karla Bennet"Kol said.  
"okay I believe you. But That does not mean you are invited in"  
"oh come on little witch"  
"no. Just because you gave me your word doesn't mean you wont break it"  
"I am wounded Miss Bennet"Kol said playfully. Finally earning a smile from Bonnie.  
"oh well you best go find some tart to play nurse" "Might just do that. Bye Little Witch"He called as he walked away.  
"Bye Kol"she said,smiling at the prospect of being able to get her magic back.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Sorry for the long absense! But I promise this chapter will make it up for you!**

**Thanks to all of you who follow and favorite this story**

**Now, foward we go on the story~**

* * *

"so can I come in?"Kol asked when he arrived at Bonnie's front door. Bonnie snorted and shook her head.  
"no. I know for a fact if I invite you in I will regret it" Bonnie said as she locked the door behind her.  
"I am hurt with the lack of trust"he face was serious so was his tone but his eyes shined with mischief, giving him away.  
"aw poor baby."Bonnie mocked."get in"  
Kol eyed her car his posture sceptical.  
"Where are we going?"he asked watching her as she strapped her self in looking for any hints on their destination.  
"Well since you are not setting foot in my home, and I never planning on doing the same in yours, we have to find somewhere. So there is this old abandoned tiny house in the woods. We can go there"Bonnie said.  
"I am honoured that you are willing to go into the forest with me. It is so secluded I could drain your blood and no one could help"His eyes dark his voice curious.  
"please if that was your plan, Whether we were in the forest or not I would be dead now"Bonnie pointed out turning on the heater in the car.  
"you dont seem so moved by the notion I could kill you any second"Kol pointed out, his eyes on her face as she just looked out onto the road.  
"Would it matter if that was your plan? I cant fight you off."Bonnie pointed out again still not looking at him.  
"you act as thou you don't care if i Kill you or not darling. As if you life was worthless little witch"Kol said, he studied her face for a reaction but got none.  
"is that what you think. That your life is disposable and replaceable"Still no response, this ticked Kol off why doesn't she react to his comments as if they were true.  
"You DO believe that. Do you think this way due to the fact you have lost your magic and your 'friends' no longer speak to you as you have no use to them with out magic"There he finally got reaction, her hands tightened on the steering wheel and she winced.  
"is that why you think they are avoid me and dismiss me?"Bonnie asked in a low whisper. Kol rolled his eyes, so he hit a nerve finally, he was starting to think she was as boring as Elijah when it came to proding and poking into peoples lives.  
"I wouldn't put it past them"Kol said. "just know this, Your life and soul is a Bennet , therefore more valuable then your friends put together never think that you are disposable You're a servant of nature. In my opinon a servant of nature is as valuable as nature its self"Kol told her. It angered him over the years when baby vampires and werewolves would treat a witch as a pin cushion to press their moods into. They held more power then they could dream of.  
"um...thanks"Bonnie muttered her cheeks started to turns from a pale washed out colour to a blooming red blush.

...ooo000ooo...

Her car could only drive so far. They had to get out and hike the rest. Bonnie was thankful for that as the air in the care had gotten think with tension after Kol telling her with what she could only describe as passion, that her life was worth something.  
I "can I ask something?"  
"you will any way Kol whether or not I say yes"Bonnie sighed, her foot sinking in the mud slightly.  
"back in the car. When gave my thoughs on why your 'friends' were avoiding you. You seemed very surprised that I drew up that conclusion. Why?" Kol spat out the word 'friend' as if it was dirt in his mouth. This made Bonnie curious why was he so spiteful when it came to Elena and Caroline.  
"are you seriously telling me Rebekah hasn't told you"Bonnie scoffed her cheeks getting red with embarrassment. She surprisingly felt normal again around Kol. She did want to lose that. She didn't want to lose her chance to reach out to her magic.  
"told me what. About you and the Lockwood mutt?"he asked. She mutely nodded. Dejected.  
"I don't believe everything I hear Little Witch. Especially from Rebekah. So you tell me did you have hot steamy dog sex?"he asked his tone teasing yet curious. Bonnie felt sick.  
"no I did not"she said her voice did not reflect how she felt on the inside.  
"there you go witchy"he said. He spotted the wooden creaky house in the distant clearing.

...oooo000oooo...

Bonnie had brought two candles and placed them on the damp floor near where she sat.  
"okay so, can you still feel my energy?"kol asked he was sat inches away. If Bonnie was honest he was both a comfort and an distraction. A comfort because she could feel his energy and it made her feel almost whole. But a distraction because he was the only enegry she could feel. The only enegry she has felt in a long time it was different and unnerving.  
"yeah I can feel you, its distracting me." This made Kol smirk in a devilish way.  
"how about we start by lighting a candle see if we can manage that"Kol nodded.  
Bonnie focused her whole being on the candle but it didn't light. No matter how hard she tried or muttered the spell under her breath fire wouldn't come. But she could feel her magic trying it was if there was a barrier with in her spirt that refused to unhold, blocking the magic. This was a new feeling to Bonnie. It was if kol's energy unlocked a lay of her spirt so she could feel her magic straining.  
Bonnie let out a frustrated growl.  
"It is not working Kol. Why can I feel your enegry but not light a single bloody candle"She cried her voice trembling in frustration. Kol laid a hand on her shoulder. A jolt soared through them it wasn't a horrid jolt more of a pleasant jolt. A enjoyable sensation. As this happened the candles burst a light.  
"I made the candles light. We made the candles light. We made a flame"she cried incredibly happy. Her first flame in four months, two weeks and five days. With out thinking she pulled Kol into a brief hug. Bonnie didn't notice the feeling over the happiness she felt but kol did. He felt an intese warmth spread through him. A force made him want to wrap his arms around Bonnie and not let go.  
"you made the Flame witch."Kol stuttered out when Bonnie pulled away.  
"Yeah but you helped your touch opened the barrier"Bonnie exclaimed. Her hand came to rest on his knee as he kneeled next to her. She was beaming and she was so happy. But one thing Bonnie didn't know was not only could she feel his presents and energy but he could feel hers. It made him happy as well when her energy reached his. It was as if their engery met betwen them and hummed together in harmony.

* * *

**Now, don't forget to review down below. Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, so, SO SORRY for the long absense**

**I've had a very busy summer BUT I finally found a spot to update**

**But now... what you all have been wating for**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SIX OF ONE DAY**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Bennet, open your eyes"Kol snapped as they once again were sat in the small cabin the woods. It had become a daily activity for the witch and the original the past three weeks. During the week Bonnie was at school so they practised magic after school late into the night. Weekends they spent nearly the whole day there. They argued alot. Bonnie's patient wore thin as regaining her magic was a slow process. Even with Kol's touch she could only perform very basic spells.  
The small cabin had been fixed up while Bonnie was sat school. Kol had fixed the door and made secure lock so no squaters got in. He had fixed the many holes in the roof. He had even gotton a thick brown blanket so they no longer had no sit on the damp, eroding floor boards. Bonnie started to think Kol may be had way too much time on his hands.  
"sorry I am not perfect to you like you Kol"she snapped.  
"oh you think I am perfect how lovely"Kol responded.  
"okay we have been at this for hours Kol we are getting no where!"Bonnie groaned running her hands over her face.  
As there agreement Bonnie had set up on the first week. Kol's hands were only allowed either on her shoulders, arms or bellow the knee. His hands rested on the knee of her left leg running circles around it.  
"fine lets call it a day"Kol grumbled tired himself. After their first day in the cabin Kol had been losing nights of sleep trying to work out why they had a connection.

...oo00oo..

"wanna grab a bite to eat?"Kol asked as they drove into the centre of Mystic Falls town. Normally Kol would pick her up and drop her off, it was all very professional. Bonnie looked angry and stricken.  
"not that type of bite little witch. I meant at the social hole you call the grill"he said pulling into its car park.  
"sure"Bonnie tried to convice her self she had only agreed to come as they were already there and it was not worth the fight and had nothing to do with the fact she felt safe around Kol and enjoyed his company every so often.  
"what do you want?"Kol asked as she sat in the booth.  
"something fatty"she muttered.

.o0o.

"Kol stop it"Bonnie complained as Kol stanged another chip from her plate.  
"why I paid for it?"Kol said pointing to her with her chip before making it dramatically swoop down into her sauce.  
"Kol order your own-"Bonnie said before Kol forced the chip into her mouth.  
"hey!"she complained but a smile was on her face. "I would take something off your plate but you have soup so it is kind of impossible" Kol laughed at Bonne as she slapped his hand away. She raised her eyebrow at him before sucking on her finger and dipping it in his bowl of soup.  
"so lady like Miss Bennet"Kol chuckled. "but your finger quiet frankly wont stop me from eating my soup"Kol smirked and if to prove his point he took a long lengthy sip of his soup.  
"ah witchy"he smirked when she pulled a face.

.oo000ooo...

"Hey is that Bonnie"Jeremy asked Matt as he sat down at the bar.  
"yeah"Matt said looking up.  
"is that Klaus' brother she is with?"  
"yeah been here about an hour, I've seen him drive her to and from home at least four times this last week"Matt whispered so the vampire wouldn't hear.  
"I will tell 'Lena to be aware Bonnie is hanging out with Kol Mikaelson"


End file.
